Grundla Saha
Grundla Saha was an African member of the School of Democracy, acting as its martial arts expert and even going as far as teaching Ivan everything he knew about combat. He is the second SOD member Ivan encounters in the single-player campaign, serving as the game's third boss. "Saha" in Grundla Saha's name represents the personification of the god Vishnu. Vishnu is conceived as "the Preserver or the Protector" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vishnu. He is voiced by Howard McNair in English and by Tetsu Inada in Japanese. Background Like the other SOD members, Saha's origins are a mystery. What is known is that as the SOD's martial arts expert, he taught Ivan everything he knew about combat, taking both his name and techniques from an African tribe that he possibly descended from. He did not participate in the city raid that resulted in Ivan abandoning the SOD. Plot: Mission 3 Saha makes his only appearance in the game at the end of Mission 3. During the mission, Ivan and Delta Force face opposition from Saha's kukri-wielding forces, with Ivan eventually splitting off from the rest of his squad to face Saha himself. Ashamed of what Ivan has become, Saha criticized him first for using firearms, and then for being 'blind to the suffering' of the nations at the mercy of the United States. Prior to his fight with Ivan, he injected himself with a formula that made him stronger and immune to gunfire. Despite this, Saha fell in battle against Ivan, weakly throwing his kukri at him and even lightly wounding him before succumbing to his injuries and dying. Personality Saha is a warrior in every sense of the word, caring more about honor than life itself. He feels very passionately about the suffering of third-world countries, angered that Ivan is now serving the country that caused said suffering. He prefers melee weaponry over firearms, outright criticizing Ivan for using the latter. Abilities Saha is perhaps the only SOD member aside from Isaac Kumano that could truly be considered Ivan's equal. He is very fast and powerful, able to deliver flurries of slashes with his kukri and throw them at a rate as fast as a machine gun. He will attempt to pin Ivan down during the fight against him to try and slit his throat, prompting the player to rock the control stick back and forth to break free. He also possesses an attack that will instantly kill Ivan should he manage to execute it. He will seize Ivan from behind and impale him through the chest with his kukri if the attack isn't dodged. Likely due to injecting himself with a formula developed by Big Mouse, Saha is immune to gunfire during the fight against him and can only be harmed with melee weapons. Dodging and attacking while he is vulnerable is the key to defeating him. Quotes *''"Is this what you've become. I told you fight with your hands!" ''-to Ivan, showing his distaste for firearms. *''"Are you blind to the suffering?!" -''to Ivan, enraged that he is now serving the American government Trivia * Saha's Japanese voice actor, Tetsu Inada, also supplied the voices for Nappa in a number of Dragon Ball Z games, Lu Bu and Huang Gai in both Dynasty Warriors ''and ''Warriors Orochi, Prryhon in Kid Icarus: Uprising, ''and Raidou in ''Dead or Alive 5. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:School of Democracy